Muriendo
by Mep
Summary: Y entre las sombras, poco a poco, mis latidos fueron muriendo. Y entre las sombras me lloraste a mares mi vida, cuando supiste que esta vida no es vida, si no me tienes a tu lado...........REVIEW!


N/A: este ff es bastante triste, asi que si no tienen ganas de llorar no les aconsejo lo lean. Espero les guste.  
  
**********$$$#%&#$/$#/(%)&%)*************************  
  
Nadie nunca supo por que en realidad me fui. ¿Qué miseria me trajo la vida que preferí a afrontar, huir? ¿Qué decepción me hiciste sentir?  
  
Nadie supo por que sin mas decidí olvidar mi pasado y vivir el presente, dejar todo aquello que conocía por miedo a lo que vendría, vivir una vida que no era realmente mía. Nadie supo cariño el dolor que mi hiciste sufrir, y nadie quiso mi vida tenderme una mano y hacerme vivir esta vida como una vez tú lo hiciste.  
  
A nadie le importo si caí en el camino, si mis pies no soportaron ya mas dolor, si mi corazón que cargaba decepción no daba para latir ni un segundo más.  
  
Y a mitad de camino quede pensando en ti, y en aquella vida que habíamos tenido. A mitad de camino te quise decir que no importase lo viniese, si solo me quedaba ya un latido mas, a tu lado mi vida aquellos últimos minutos valdrían una eternidad; que aquellos últimos minutos, juntos tu yo, me harían recordar que algo bueno queda en estaba vida que vale atesorar. Pero sentí mis últimos latidos venir, y mi corazón poco a poco morir, y expectante espere ver tu rostro entre las sombras, expectante espere definir tu silueta entre la niebla.  
  
Pero mi corazón se apaga, y te juro te busco y no te encuentro, mi corazón se apaga y a mi lado mi vida no te veo. Y siento mis ojos empaparse de lagrimas, y siento mi vida escurrirse poco a poco de mis manos, y sosteniéndome, te espero. Espero acurrucarme por ultima vez en tus brazos, saber que me quisiste cada momento que estuvimos juntos. Poder recordar cada línea de tu rostro. Y verte mi vida mientras muero poco a poco.  
  
Y de repente te veo, como dije antes , entre la niebla. Y me sonríes, no sabes que me muero. Que ya un latido solo a tu lado me queda, que pronto sabrás mi vida como dolerá no tenerme a tu lado. Como en noches calladas extrañaras aquellos besos que antes jurabas no querer.  
  
Y cuando estas lo suficientemente cerca, cuando ves cada línea de mi rostro, ves el dolor en mis ojos, sientes la agonía en mis sollozos.  
  
-¿Ginny, mi vida, que sucede?- me preguntaste aquella noche, mi ultima, con cariño.  
  
Y no te contesto, trato, pero las palabras no me salen. No te contesto, por que decirte que me voy y nunca jamas vuelvo me rompe el corazón. Te hago señas y te colocas a mi lado. Y puedo ver tu rostro como antes quise. Y veo en tus ojos recordaras cada momento que juntos vivimos.  
  
Harry, te pido no me olvides- te digo con lagrimas en los ojos- te pido que cuando ya no este aquí me recuerdes, Para siempre.  
  
-¿ por que me dices eso, Ginny , que sucede? - preguntas, Llorando ahora conmigo. Sé que no quieres aceptarlo, pero sabes que me voy, y que te estaré esperando al otro lado.  
  
- Sucede que me voy, mi dulce Harry - te dije con ternura.  
  
Y me agarraste en tus brazos, y me apretaste con fuerza. Sé que no quieres que me vaya. Que prefieres irte conmigo que quedarte y verme irme a lo lejos. Pero Harry, mi dulce Harry, te queda todavía una vida por vivir, vívela por mi cuando ya no este aquí.  
  
Te apartas un poco de aquel ultimo abrazo, y me miras a los ojos. Y me besas, y fue aquel ultimo beso, el mejor que eh tenido; en el que me dijiste cariño, como esta vida no seria mas que tortura, si no me tuvieses a tu lado.  
  
Pero te diste cuenta un poco tarde, cariño, como extrañaras mis besos. Te diste cuenta un poco tarde cariño, como me quisiste en aquel tiempo.  
  
Y entre las sombras, poco a poco, mis latidos fueron muriendo. Y entre las sombras me lloraste a mares mi vida, cuando supiste que esta vida no es vida, si no me tienes a tu lado.  
  
******(&%)&%(%&)=//)&/$&)&%=)/&=O&==/*******************  
  
N/A: que les parecio?....dejen un review, si? Nada les cuesta.  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en mis otros ff en verdad no saben cuanto significa para mi. Besos........  
  
Mep!  
  
REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW............ 


End file.
